The desk incident
by MariaElviraThereseSalithia
Summary: Something suprising happens on the last day of school that will change severus forever. Ok so iève decided to make this a longer story as well just because and because someone really nice asked me to!
1. Chapter 1

The desk incident

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything relating to them, I just like using my imagination.

Professor Severus Snape walked into his office and stopped short seeing one of his students sitting on his desk.

"Miss Granger, what are you doing?" Severus was confused it was the last day of school and it was Miss Grangers last year. Shouldn't she be off having fun with Potter and Weasley? and not here in his office?

"Hello professor" Hermione said crossing her legs and leaning back on her hands. "What do you want Miss Granger?" Severus asked confused and a little agitated he liked being left alone by his students on the last day of school and it made him even more agitated that the young woman sitting on his desk was the insufferable know-it-all.

"I just wanted to say good bye professor," she said blushing. "Is that all you wanted?" Severus asked. "well I also wanted to….." Hermione hopped of Severus's desk and walked slowly up to him, she wrapped her arms around his neck and lightly pushed her lips against his. A flood of emotion washed over Severus and he pulled his long time student closer for a deeper and more passionate kiss. After what seemed like forever Severus reluctantly broke the kiss and both him and Hermione stood in an embrace.

Suddenly Hermione broke away, tears in her eyes and walked to the door "good bye professor" she said when she got there "I'll miss you and I also want you to know………….that I love you" with that she burst into silent tears and left through the door. Severus stood there shocked and then said in a strangled whisper "I love you too I always have".

(Authors note): Hope you like this one it's kind of stupid but I had to do it, please review and feel free to constructive criticism. Thanks. MariaElviraThereseSalitiha


	2. Chapter 2

The desk incident

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter even though I really wish I did.

(Authors Note): I have to add this up here because I have to thank some people with wonderful reviews!

Droxy: Thanks so much for the advice it means a lot!

KellyRoxton: Heh heh thanks your review made me so happy I'm new at this so it made me feel much more confident and just for you I have decided to make this a longer story!

Pol: She sure does I would never do anything like that…..I just like to think I would heh heh.

(A/N: ok I would like to say I am so sorry for not writing sooner, like incredibly sorry I just don't have much confidence in my writing because usually it sucks anyways I really hope you like this.

Severus just couldn't get Hermione off his mind, why did she say she loved him? No one loves Professor Snape the evil greasy git of a potions master. But she had said she did. Maybe it was a stunt or dare brought on by Weasley or Potter? "Here I go again," Severus muttered to himself "second guessing myself". He hated that he did that it was one trait that not many people knew he had and one he would greatly like to get rid of.

Severus was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't see the door he was headed towards."BANG" he ran right in to it, swearing as pain shot up his arm. Suddenly the door opened. "Professor!" Severus looked down, there standing infront of him was the girl that had been invading his thoughts for two years.

"Miss Granger…" Severus paused and winced at the pain "so…..lovely to see you" But the young woman was not listening "oh professor your arm! Here let me help you". And with that he was shoved in through the door.

0000000000000000000000000

Hermione was happy to see Severus, but yet she was nervous she hadn't seen him for two years and had left in such an odd way that she wasn't sure what to do but to see if his arm was ok.

"It's not broken" she said shyly "just bruised ….very badly".

As Hermione said this she caught a whiff of his cologne……wait cologne? He wore cologne? Hermione smiled to herself and looked up at him.

"Thank you miss Granger but when did you accommodate this room in Hogwarts?"

"Oh" Hermione then remembered she was taking the job of history of magic for professor Binns who was tired of teaching.

"I'm a professor here now!" She said enthusiastically "oh really?" Severus asked, wincing again as a sharp pain shot through his arm.

"Are you sure my arms JUST bruised? Because it doesn't feel like it" he asked Hermione going off topic completely.

"I think so" she replied worriedly and checked his arm again. This time she could tell he had fractured it and told him so pointedly.

"You'll have to go see Madame Pomfry she can fix it in no time, but before you go I'll give you some coffee, you look like you need it".

Just then Severus had a sudden impulse and grabbed Hermione's arm pulling her in to him and kissing her gently.

Hermione was shocked at first but then relished in delight as Severus kissed her she had been wishing she could for two years. She wrapped her arms around his neck and melted.

(A/N: Sorry readers this is horrible I know but I had to write it heh heh **blushes**


End file.
